Orihara Izaya Equals Megawatt Dipshit
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Whether he loved you or not was hard to tell - but it was obvious that he loved screwing with your mind. What a relationship you're in. :: Orihara Izaya/Reader; ANGST and sort of romance? If this gets deleted again, I'm not reposting. Rated T for language!


_**1.**__ Lonely_

You were lonely and you were tired of his games -_ of him_.

But, most of all, you were sick of just being some kind of sick, twisted amusement for him.

Yet no one cared enough for you if you tired to do anything - or at least that's what he told you, but you didn't believe him. Until you noticed everyone you've cared and loved were ignoring your calls and avoided you entirely when you see them around town - _that's_ when you believed _**his**_ words.

It was enough to make you cry yourself to sleep.

And that's what you did, every single night ever since discovering this fact. But each night you've cried less and less as you slowly felt yourself losing an important part - _your sanity_.

* * *

_**2.**__ Tea and Biscuits_

Sipping your tea, you stared absentmindedly towards the man that took your heart without care.

His hair was dishevelled as always, reddish brown eyes staring with pure amusement and wonder as he gazed at you. He did not care if anything would happen to you, he merely just kept you around because he found you so entertaining.

Holding back a sigh, you lean forward and place your tea down before grabbing a chocolate covered biscuit and taking a bite into it.

"You like them, [Name]~?"

You merely glanced at him and nodded.

He pouted.

"Awweh~ Why won't you talk to me, [Name]~?"

_As if you really care if I do or not._

You kept your mouth shut as your lips tugged downwards slightly, your [E/C] orbs averting away from your 'lover' as find the TV much more interesting before opening your lips.

"I… do not see the point of saying anything, _Orihara_."

A frown took over the usual _(seriously fucking annoying)_ grin that was practically plastered on his face.

"[Name], I do believe I told you I don't like you calling me by my last name," The sadistic dark-haired male spoke, slight annoyance in his voice was almost unnoticeable. Almost. "After all, you _are_ my girlfriend~"

You held back the urge to roll your eyes.

"Whatever you say, Izaya."

His grin came back tenfold.

_You were so damn amusing._

You slightly frowned, you knew what he was thinking and you did not like it.

_He is such an asshole for playing with your feelings for the hell of it._

You almost wonder how you could still love him.

* * *

_**3.**__ Addiction_

He had taken advantage of your naivety when the two of your had first met, he was simply **_amazed_** at how innocent you _were_.

How you _were_ until you met him.

How you used to be oblivious things like flirts, subtle innuendos; anything within those lines, you did not know about and as you look back now, you just cannot help but laugh at your own damned naivety.

You were almost felt grateful towards your 'boyfriend' for breaking you, for tainting you with his insanity and his enjoyment with _manipulating_ people.

**Almost**.

[~]

Grinning and staring with half-opened rusty brown orbs at the sleeping form of his 'girlfriend', the only time he begrudgingly agreed that she looked cute besides when that was happening; oh no, that was so much more amusing then simply watching her get hit on and her merely walking away without a second thought.

[Name] was so amusing.

But she had lost some of her lustre; she was a lot more amusing when she didn't understand anything about the perverse and uncaring side of the World.

When she absolutely **_clueless_**.

And yet… he knew in the back of his mind, that he wouldn't be having as much fun making her all flustered and bothered as he was now. It almost became an addiction.

**Almost**.

* * *

_**4.**__ Irrational _

You sat on the rather comfortable chair that was placed outside the cafe you were waiting at to catch up with a cousin of yours, seeing as the both of you haven't talked in so long. Since you begun going out with Izaya, the man who truly had you wrapped around your finger without a second thought.

'No! Get your thoughts outta the gutters, [Name]!' You frowned, and held the urge to slap yourself. 'Focus on somethin-'

"[Name]!"

The cheerful deep voice startled you and you almost fell out of your chair if wasn't for your cousin who held onto your arm with ease as you stare at the male in front of you with surprise.

"Good to see you haven't _completely_ changed," Your cousin drawled, carefully putting you back into you chair properly before you could say anything and plopped himself in the black-colored cushioned-chair next you. "Do I need to be cautious of any flick blades~?" He teased and smirked when you pouted as your cheeks flushed.

"No! Shut up!"

He snorts, "Now, do tell me, why should I? I'm only teasing you."

Scowling, you glared at him - hardly at all had any effect on him since all your [E/C] orbs held was pure amusement and relief.

"I have to say though, Izaya really let you out? I'm surprised, considering he literally threaten me to stay away from you." The male commented, slouching and took a glance at you and saw anxiety and crestfallen flutter on your facial expression. "… You didn't know? Geez, [Name]!"

He stopped talking when he saw your eyes glittering and felt a pang of sorrow stab his heart.

"I'm sorry, [Name]… but I did warn you," He tried comforting you but only received a repressed hiccup and glistering trails of tears rolling down your cheeks. "Now, only he can decide your fate, [Name]."

It was hard to hear, but you knew it was true.

'I know... I know, but he's also going to be the death of me.'

[~]

_"She was with some guy at a Cafe this afternoon, they seemed rather close from what I seen."_

He walked into his house with an uncharacteristic blank facial expression.

She left the house without his permission.

She _left_.

She has no one else but him left, so he's wondering why she left and who this guy is.

"[Name]~" He chimed, glancing around with interest since his lover didn't reply back right away before he remembered that it _was_ rather late, possibly 3 AM in the morning, so [Name] was probably sleeping in their room.

With that in mind, he turns towards the hallway, he couldn't help rethink what the guy he had follow [Name] to keep track on what she's doing said as he walked towards the hallway and down the small hall.

_She was with some guy._

They seemed rather close.

He frowned and shoved that thought away as he arrived at his bedroom door, which seemed to have taken forever, and as he lifted his hand but he freeze when he felt the cold metal. But he shook it off and twisted the knob and entered his room, quietly closing the door behind him before walking carefully towards the form of the woman that brought him so much amusement.

"[Name], wake u-uh?"

Gazing at the evidence that you've been crying and rather hard, judging by those dark lines he could see from his limited source of light he got from the Moon through the blinds.

At the sight of this, he felt his stomach twist uncomfortably.

It was something unreal and a grin couldn't help but appear and he lifted his hand to gently caress the young woman face as curiosity sparked in his rusty orbs.

"It seems you got even more entertaining, [Name]."


End file.
